


All Gloss

by flickawhip



Category: Mean Girls (2004)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All about the lip-gloss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Gloss

Cady had watched idly as Karen put on yet another layer of lip-gloss. It seemed to her that Karen was, pretty much, all gloss. She had no real deepness to her. The girl loved being plastic. Karen's gloss had been part of what drew Cady to her at first, that and the fact that Karen seemed... sweet. The girl was, basically, stupid and yet, Karen was adorable in her own way. Now Cady smiled, moving to step alongside Karen, she would put on her own layer of gloss. 

She knew that Regina would likely be annoyed by the fact she and Karen were... well, they had pretty much begun to date. There was really no rule against it, but Karen was nervous. Cady had smiled, linking her arm through Karen's, leading her out of the toilets. She knew that they were being watched and she took great joy in tucking hair out of Karen's eyes as she leant to kiss her.


End file.
